


synodic bolides

by sarangx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dont worry its not that bad, homophobia mention, jackson is an absolute sweetheart, language kinda, lapslock, mark really likes space ok, protect these children pls, space, there are some lowkey descriptions of injuries, they deserve the world and more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangx/pseuds/sarangx
Summary: syn·od·icsəˈnädik/ ; relating to or involving the conjunction of stars, planets, or other celestial objects.bo·lideˈbōlīd,ˈbōləd/ ; a term used to describe an exceptionally bright meteor, usually producing a sonic boom.or, alternatively, the space boi mark au with with sof markson cuddles that no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> ay!! heres some got7 markson, as voted for on a poll on the got7 amino.
> 
> this really just calls me out for being a giant space nerd but,,, whatever
> 
> EDIT 3.2.17: i'm considering making this a fanfiction due to the response. let me know of what you want to see and i'll think about the structure and plot before deciding. thank you!! x

maybe it was the way he smiled that caught mark off-guard. maybe it was the supernovas in his eyes that really got his attention. perhaps the fluid movements of his body matching that of a planet in orbit was what made him fall.

mark wasn't completely sure. there were so many elements of jackson wang that could've made the taiwanese boy become smitten for him. he didn't know if it was one specific thing, or just every bit of the man as a whole. he couldn't remember when exactly he began to match the other's revolution, as jackson was his sun and he couldn't remember a time when he wasn't.

mark himself couldn't truly comprehend when platonic motives became more romantic and intimate. he couldn't understand why such a gorgeous man chose him of all people. after all, mark was simply an astronomy major who accidentally slammed into the chest of a sturdy protostar that was sure to form into a black hole.

which, at the time, was what exactly mark wanted to be swallowed into.

but then the worried chinese accented voice asked him if he was alright. (after all, he did crash into him at full force, just about knocking him over if it wasn't for the other's fit body.)

before mark could ease his concerns, the pounding of footsteps caused his eyes to widen and his shoulders to tense up. he shrunk in on himself as he heard yelling coming nearer, his only thoughts being curses.

"yah! fag! get back here!" the voice was getting louder along with the pounding of his heartbeat; so much, in fact, that he wondered if perhaps there was a solar flare erupting in his stomach and scorching his throat.

the gentle pulse of the sunstar he had crashed into eased his erratic breathing slightly, but all mark wanted to do was go and hide. maybe a red giant would explode nearby and suck him into nothingness.

the sunstar moved so that he blocked the older boy from the angry meteors that were racing past. jackson brought mark closer to him, determined to protect him (even if he was a complete stranger) from danger.

when the footsteps faded away with the obnoxious yelling, mark still hung onto jackson. whether it was because he was still afraid and his brain was muddled or he just wanted to be in this radiant star's hold a little longer he wasn't sure. maybe (probably) both. all he knew was that it was pleasantly warm here and there was a strong sense of safety that assured him no asteroids would slam into him and take him away again.

but gradually, common sense kicked into his head once more. he blinked his eyes open, eyelashes fluttering as he continued to calm down. he looked around warily without moving, still suspicious of the bullies' whereabouts.

"it's alright. they're gone," jackson said gently, catching his attention again. mark's muscles went lax as he slowly moved away from the other. the heat rushed to his cheeks as he realized that yes, he was just in the embrace of a stranger. a celestial being that definitely wasn't of this planet. the warmth in mark's cheeks rivaled that of a white dwarf, maybe even a red supergiant.

as his eyes reached jackson's, and as those deep brown eyes burrowed into mark's very soul, he had concluded that his whole body was indeed the temperature of a red supergiant. but what was he to do when faced with the most beautiful and magnificent star?

stand there and hope that there would be no awkward silence.

but alas, that wasn't what happened. quite the opposite, actually. jackson had resorted to coughing into his fist (awkwardly) and dragging his eyes away from mark (awkwardly). and what did said boy do? immediately step back and stutter over his words of course! 

"a-ah! sorry! um, th-thank you...for ah, helping me," he rushed out, floundering under the gaze of the brightest main sequence star he'd ever seen. "i didn't mean to cause you any, ah, trouble! really! if--"

"no, it's alright." jackson smiled at him, and mark could swear that the sun was definitely personified right here in front of his eyes. "who were those guys? were they trying to look for you?"

"uh, kind of?" mark said timidly, rubbing his arm that was still recovering from when he fell on it after an encounter with them. "it's nothing, really. they're just, ah, playing around." he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he avoided the other's gaze.

jackson didn't look too convinced, but he didn't push it. instead, he shamelessly pulled mark closer to him, looking over his face to check for any cuts or bruises. he gripped the brunette's arm a bit roughly, pressing onto the bruise that had been healing for the past three days. mark attempted to stifle a yelp, but his flinch was still visible. jackson instantly took note of it.

he took in a sharp breath as he scanned the dark blue and purple skin that hadn't been noticed under the thin fabric of mark's sweatshirt. the bruise was fairly large, curling over the joint of his elbow. the edges were a vague yellow, but it seemed to be fading slowly.

"what happened? did they do this?" jackson immediately started questioning, and mark could feel tiny shooting stars shoot into his skin as every question was fired at him. the narrowed eyes of the sunstar frightened him, causing him to shrink back slightly.

"oh, sorry. did i scare you? i didn't mean to," jackson apologized kindly, loosening his grip as his eyes softened.

mark whispered an 'it's okay' and looked up again. he gave a shy smile, wringing his hands together in anxiety. he didn't know what to do in this situation. should he really explain what happened? maybe--

"i'm jackson, by the way," the blonde finally introduced himself, a lazy grin set on his face as he stuck his hand out for mark to shake.

"o-oh. right. i'm mark," he stuttered, accepting the hand shake with a gentle tug.

\+ ⭐️ +

that was two years ago. mark's infatuation only grew as he steadily learned more and more about the peculiar Hong Kong native. and, along with his confidence, slowly mark was becoming closer with him and soon enough he had stopped stuttering. the taiwanese boy still didn't talk much, but he had grown a lot more calm around jackson. comfortable even.

that didn't mean his crush went away though. mark was still very much intrigued by him. the little quirks jackson had made the brunette laugh and smile fondly. everything the other did was so simply jackson that mark had no choice but to go into a closer orbit, his sun's magnetic force pulling him closer.

and whereas jackson was an open book that mark eagerly read, mark was the opposite. he was shy and timid, so quiet and ready to be disappointed. he didn't talk about any close ones or why he chose his major. he didn't ever explain what happened that day with the meteor shower that jackson saved him from. he never spoke that much at all, actually. he never really found the need to.

whatever the case, jackson never pushed. perhaps that was what really sent mark head over heels for him. the younger was kind and loud, a grin or a smirk constantly on his face. he made jokes that made people cry in laughter. even his major fit him; music. he was always so open about everything. he never shied away from being himself, no matter how strange he may be.

none of their friends ever expected them to befriend each other, much less fall in love. they never figured out what exactly happened on that February morning of 2015. all they knew was that the two were close even if it seemed one-sided to others.

behind the scenes, though, when it was just mark and jackson, that was when the two completely softened and let their guards down. they wholeheartedly trusted each other. they would talk for hours on end, even if it was just mostly the blonde speaking. mark was an attentive listener, especially when it came to jackson.

he could swear that every single star cluster could be found in the other's dark eyes. the way he would stare into mark's when the brunette would speak quietly about his day. jackson was so soft and strong, and mark was so happy to have been brought into his revolution.

now, on a crisp april evening, they were seated on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse that mark had found several months prior. no one else really knew about it. jackson was the only one he ever told.

he supposed it was because he trusted jackson enough to have him see the galaxy as bright as mark did. how the small balls of gas would shine more brilliantly on specific nights, and how occasionally planets would glow a soft orange or red. he wanted the other to see the sky as a masterpiece that was given to every being. he wanted to ask jackson which planet he came from, which solar system he had been formed in. because there was no possible way, even after two years, that jackson wang was a simple human being that had just decided to bless everyone around him.

"hey hyung, what constellation is that? do you know?" the chinese man asked curiously, pointing over at a pattern of stars.

"aquila," mark answered softly, glancing at the familiar constellation of the eagle before letting his eyes scan over the landscape overhead that he had studied and grown to adore.

"what's the story behind it?" jackson pushed, eyes shining brighter than the stars above.

"he was an eagle. some think he was zeus' servant. others believe he was a disguise for zeus. he wasn't really all that important, actually. i don't know why he was made into a constellation." mark laughed. "cygnus, now that's a constellation for a bird. he allowed zeus to turn him into a swan so that he could save his friend's body from the bottom of a lake. he gave up his immortality and everything. man, what a great guy," he mused mostly to himself.

jackson's laugh broke him from his star-glazed thoughts. the younger was chuckling fondly with his eyes closed before opening them when he felt mark's questioning eyes on him.

"you must know a lot about stars, huh?" he inquired, smiling gently at the other with light eyes. "tell me more. how many constellations are there? do you--"

"you can't just ask how many constellations there are!" mark jumped up. "people are coming up with more every day! there may only be 88 official ones, but just because stories aren't well-known, it doesn't mean they don't exist!"

jackson laughed a bit, reaching for mark's hand and gently bringing him back down into his lap. the taiwanese boy followed willingly, albeit huffing on the way.

"i didn't mean to upset you, hyung," jackson murmured after a bit, gently beginning to twirl his fingers in mark's hair. "i just thought it was cute. you don't talk that much, so i always enjoy the times you get excited. especially something like this; you seem to be really passionate about it. how--"

he suddenly stopped talking when he realized how relaxed the body laying on him was. it seemed the other had fallen asleep, his head tilted as he hummed softly in content.

jackson grinned, wrapping his arms around mark's waist and nestling his head into the boy's neck. he rocked them back and forth in a steady rhythm, breathing deeply as he looked up at the sky again.

the stars glittered and blinked back at him. the sky was a muted display of deep blues, the dark shadows of clouds drifting past. the moon was hardly visible tonight, only a ring of delicate silver glowing softly. the constellation mark had told him before, aquila if jackson remembers correctly, shines proudly upon the concrete rooftop the pair had sought refuge in.

with a large blanket covering the cold surface and several plush pillows strewn across, it was actually quite cozy. there was no coverage of the sky, as mark adored stargazing. the clear breezes had a bit of a bite to them since it was still early april, but with mark he couldn't have felt warmer.

"gaga?" mark's slurred voice mumbles, so quiet that jackson almost didn't hear.

"yes, hyung?" jackson questions, wondering how long mark had been awake. he pulled him a bit tighter to preserve more body heat. it was getting later into the evening, and the chill was becoming stronger.

"will you protect me from the meteorites?" mark asks drowsily, still about eighty percent asleep. he didn't seem to know what he was talking about himself, but there was a sense of vulnerability behind it that had jackson a bit worried.

"what are you talking about, baby?" he said gently, soothingly cupping mark's cheek as he set his head on top of the older's. "what meteorites?"

"the...the ones who smash into me," mark answered shakily. "they pushed me... still have bruises and scars from- from the last meteor shower. said i'm nothin'. nothin' but the nucleas of- of halley's comet."

jackson stilled, piecing together that the bullies that were constantly bombarding mark were what he described as 'meteorites.'

before he could say anything, mark snuggled further into jackson's hold. he hummed quietly, sighing in relief.

"sunstar... hhnnggghh... so warm," he murmured sleepily, eyes never opening. his breaths were still a bit ragged from his previous confession, but he seemed to have calmed down.

"mark, baby," jackson shook him tenderly, persistent on actually speaking to him about what was happening. "hyung, come on. we need to talk about this."

slowly, mark's eyes fluttered open. they were clouded with sleep and pain as he winced from his position on his elbow. he scooted away from jackson, somberly holding his arm close to his chest.

"mark," jackson tried again, "what's happening? let me see."

he reached forward. at first, the older of the two flinched. but once jackson's warm hand was pressed against his skin, he relaxed. mark was still uneasy though, as he had a fuzzy recollection of the dialogue that had just occurred between them.

delicately, as if he was made of stardust, jackson rolled back the sleeve of the other's hoodie. he turned it to get a better view of the damage, and this time they both cringed.

there was a horrible gash there, dried blood collecting on the edges. the flesh was tender and pink, the center of it an angry red. tiny star-like cuts decorated the surrounding area.

mark was looking away, quite ashamed. his head was bowed and his eyes were staring at the ground so hard jackson thought it'd surely crumble. mark was biting his lip, tears settled on the edges of his eyes.

jackson soothingly cupped his cheek, tilting his head so that they could see eye-to-eye. brown eyes stared back at each other, galaxies dimmed in both.

then gently, so gently, he leaned forward and let their lips crash against one another like a cosmic pileup of cataclysmic proportions, sparks flying as stars shone brighter and as the moon glowed with a bit more luminosity.

"it's okay," jackson whispered once they pulled back, eye contact direct and full of sincerity. "it'll be okay."

so mark allowed himself to be hugged, allowed himself to cry. he sobbed into the chinese boy's shirt, holding onto it so tight his knuckled turned as white as the full moon. he didn't mind being cradled in the arms of his sunstar, of his universe.

because he believed it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> credits:  
> http://www.space.com/7116-worlds-collide-deep-space.html  
> there was this one yoonmin fanfic that was really good i cant remember its name rn but this was loosely inspired by that
> 
> EDIT 3.2.17: i'm considering making this a fanfiction due to the response. let me know of what you want to see and i'll think about the structure and plot before deciding. thank you!! x


End file.
